1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vulcanizable rubber composition.
2. Description of Related Art
A cured material prepared by vulcanizing an iodine- or bromine-containing rubber is used in various fields. Hitherto, a large amount of methyl iodide or methyl bromide is generated when the iodine- or bromine-containing rubber is vulcanized with a peroxide. Methyl iodide and methyl bromide are poisonous and disadvantageous in view of environmental health.